


Saying No

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's mind tells him 'no.' Just a little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying No

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's mind tells him 'no.' Just a little ficlet.

Saying No

 

Intense blue eyes meet his and uncertainty grinds down into something like need and Dean’s mind is saying no.

Warm fingers touch his forehead and he is transported through time and space and he wants to touch the fingers himself, wants the contact and Dean’s mind is saying no.

Hands are slamming painfully onto his face and body in a cold alley and his heart is pounding and he wants to crush himself tightly to the heated, fury-driven angel and Dean’s mind is saying no.

Pain, crashing into him, those hands again, and he is on his knees and the bones in his face are broken and the angel is family and Dean forces out that they need him and he wants to say he loves him and Dean’s mind is saying no.

His hands are on the car and he can see the once-angel through the lettered window of the store and he wants to go in and he wants to drag the once-angel to the bunker and never let him go and Dean’s mind is saying no. 

Angels hold him in place and they demand sacrifice, proof of loyalty and his angel refuses and Dean wants to hold him so close and Dean’s mind is saying no. 

The world is safe and the angel is done and Dean wants to say ‘I love you,’ and he can’t and the angel says he has to go now and Dean’s mind isn't saying anything but Dean’s voice finally says ‘no’,


End file.
